slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/W nowym świecie.
Rozdział I Minęło kilka dni od kiedy Eli i Trixie byli na powierzchni. Mieszkali razem z matką Eli'a, Angie. Była bardzo miła. -Trixie, co robisz? -Nic,tylko oglądam telewizję. Nudzi mi się, a tobie? -Mi też.-powiedział siadając obok dziewczyny. Oparł głowę na jej ramieniu. -Może znajdziemy coś fajnego na strychu?- zapytała. -Hm...Dobra, chodź.-powiedział i pomógł Trixie wstać.Po chwili byli już na górze. Eli nie znalazł nic więcej od skrzyń ze starymi rzeczami. Trixie zaciekawiło to, co się znajduje pod prześcieradłem. Wyglądało na duże. -Eli, znalazłam coś dużego. -Faktycznie, zobaczmy co tam jest.-powiedział i zdjął narzutę. Stał tam piękny fortepian. Eli usiadł przy nim i zaczął grać. -Masz wielki talent Eli. Poczekaj chwilę. - poszła na dół. Po minucie wróciła z gitarą w ręku.- Zacznij grać to co wcześniej. -Ok.- zaczął grać, po chwili Trixie zaczęła grać na giatrze. Przypomniał im się tekst pewnej piosenki. Zaczęli śpiewać.http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,martina_stoessel,podemos.html Całemu przedstawieniu przyglądała się Angie. Była zachwycona. Nigdy nie słyszała niczego piękniejszego. -Dzieci, macie wielki talent.-powiedziała z zachwytem. -Dzięki mamo. Ale nie sądzę abym był dobry. -Racja, nie byłeś dobry. Tylko świetny.- powiedziała Trixie. -Dzięki.To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. - dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zeszła na dół. Wiem, wiem. Strasznie nudne. Rozdział II Angie była pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nie słyszała,aby głosy chłopaka i dziewczyny tak się świetnie uzupełniały. -Trixie, często śpiewasz?- zapytała Angie. -Nie za często. Raz na tydzień zdarzy mi się coś zaśpiewać. -A chciałabyś spróbować ze mną? -A jaką piosenkę wybierasz? -Si es por amor. Zaśpiewamy tak: ja pierwszą linijkę, ty od drugiej do piątej, ja pięć, ty jedną i refren razem. -Zgoda. http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,violetta_2,si_es_por_amor.html -Wyszło świetnie. -Oj wiem. Ma pani ładny głos. -Dzięki, wzajemnie. -Wie pani może gdzie jest Eli? Idę z nim trochę posiedzieć , bo strzeli focha. -Haha. Jest u siebie w pokoju. -Dzięki.-powiedziała i poszła.-Hej Eli, co robisz? -A nudzę się. Słyszałem was jak śpiewałyście.Ładny masz głos.-powiedział i rozpuścił jej kucyka. -Dzięki,czemu rozwiązałeś mi włosy? -Sam nie wiem. Po prostu je lubię.Są ładne,gęste i miłe w dotyku. -Heh. Co chcesz robić? -Nie wiem. Może zrobię popcorn i obejrzymy film na laptopie? -Chętnie. -Ok. Ja idę go zrobić , a ty poszukaj jakiegoś. -Spoko. Kilka minut później Eli przychodzi z miską. -Co wybrałaś? -Burza stulecia. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRSlpuurSTA -Świetnie!-powiedział i usiadł obok niej. Ona oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Po skończeniu filmu , para była bardzo zmęczona i głodna. Nie jedli kolacji, a popcornu nie trącili. -Eli, jesteś głodny? -Tak. A ty? -Też. Co ci zrobić do jedzenia? -Nic mi nie rób. Sam sobie zrobię. Nie będę cię obciążał.-powiedział z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i dała mu buziaka w usta. -Chodźmy.-powiedziała. Obydwoje wstali i poszli jeść.Po 10 minutach wrócili. -Ale jestem zmęczony. -Ja też. Idziemy spać? -Jasne. -Em...Eli? -Tak skarbie? -Czy my będziemy tak siedzieć całymi dniami w domu? -A co chciałabyś robić? -Wyjdźmy gdzieś jutro . Tylko ty i ja. -Dobrze. Teraz idź spać. -Dobra. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc.- powiedział i znowu się do niej przytulił. Rozdział III Był ranek. Eli i Trixie spali. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna się obudziła. -Eli jest 9.00, wstawaj. -Co? Nie chcę mi się...-powiedział chowając się pod kołdrę. Trixie miała dość i zaczęła go bić poduszką po twarzy. -Dobra,dobra. Wstaję , ale przestań mnie bić! -No nareszcie. Ja idę się przebrać. Jest 9.00 , a ja w piżamie. Jak tu wrócę za 10 minut masz nie spać, zrozumiano? -Od kiedy jesteś moją mamą? -Ona powiedziałaby to samo.-powiedziała i poszła się przebrać. Gdy tylko wyszła Eli wskoczył pod kołdrę. Po 10 minutach wróciła. Chciała go rozszarpać. Chłopak spał sobie dobrze. -Mam tego dość.- powiedziała wkurzona. Wzięła słuchawki,puściła piosenkę, głośność dała na full i założyła mu je na uszy, -Aaaaaaaa...!! Po co zrobiłaś ?! Powaliło cię ? -Co powiedziałeś? -Powaliło cię? -Tak to ty se możesz mówić do kolegów, ale nie do mnie.- powiedziała i rzuciła mu poduszką w twarz. Obrażona wyszła z pokoju. Przy śniadaniu, mama Eli'a wyczuła dziwne uczucie. -O co wam poszło?- zapytała. Niestety,nikt jej nie odpowiedział.Na dodatek Trixie wstała i poszła do ogrodu.-Eli, mów. O co chodzi? -Ona wstała i mnie zbudziła. Powiedziała, że idzie się przebrać, gdy wróci miałem nie spać. Nie posłuchałem jej i zasnąłem. Ona się wkurzyła i założyła mi słuchawki. Do tego puściła mi głośną muzykę. Ja jej na to "Powaliło cię?". Ona powiedziała, że tak to mogę mówić do kolegów, ale nie do niej. Rzuciła mi poduszką w twarz i wyszła. -Eli, radzę idź ją przeproś. -To ona mnie powinna przeprosić. -Tak, źle postąpiła, ale ta cała sytuacja to twoja wina. -Moja? -Tak twoja, gdybyś nie poszedł spać ona by się nie wkurzyła. Radzę ci coś wymyślić aby ci wybaczyła. Rozdział IV Trixie siedziała wkurzona na trawie. ~Jak on mógł tak do mnie powiedzieć? "Powaliło cię?" Powinien trochę zachamować i się zastanowić co do mnie mówi. Niech dostanie nauczkę.~ pomyślała Trixie. Po chwili przyszedł do niej Eli. Po jego minie widać było , że żałuje tego co powiedział. -Trixie tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Proszę, wybacz mi.- dziewczyna jednak się od niego odsunęła i nic nie powiedziała. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Odwróciła się i weszła do środka. Nadszedł wieczór, a ona się do niego nie odezwała.Postanowiła spać dzisiaj na kanapie w salonie. Niech żałuje tego co powiedział.Niestety , nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Jej miłość do niego była zbyt silna. Stało się to dla niej wielkim wyzwaniem.' ' Poszła na strych. Podeszła do fortepianu i zaczęła śpiewać piękną piosenkę, którą sama napisała.http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,violetta_2,il_mio_miglior_momento.html . Wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się Eli. W jej głosie czuł tęsknotę i smutek. Domyślił się, że to przez niego. -Trixie, cudna piosenka.- powiedział cicho. -Dzięki. -Napisałaś ją po naszej kłótni, tak? -Tak. -Posłuchaj Trixie, przepraszam cię. Wcześniej nie wiedziałem po co się wkurzyłaś, ale teraz cię rozumiem.To była moja wina. I nie wiem jak ci to wynagrodzić, ale wiedz , że...- chłopak nie skończył zdania, bo Trixie go pocałowała.- Nie jesteś zła? -Byłam, ale już nie jestem. Obiecaj mi coś. Nie kłóćmy się więcej i nie mów do mnie takich rzeczy, bo to naprawdę boli. Zgoda? -Oczywiście. Dla ciebie zrobię wszystko.Wrócisz do pokoju? Dziwnie bez ciebie.-powiedział i przytulił ją. Potem pocałował ją w czoło. -Dziwnie czy tęsknisz? -Tęsknię, bardzo.Wróć do mnie. -No nie wiem, jeśli to znowu się powtórzy? -Spokojnie. Teraz będę się słuchał. Rozdział V Eli i Trixie się pogodzili. Zrozumiał, że nie może się tak zachowywać. Postanowił jej to wynagrodzić. Z samego rana wyszedł z domu, aby załatwić parę spraw związanych z niespodzianką.Chłopak jeszcze nie wrócił, po chwili zbudziła się Trixie. Ubrała się i odsłaniała zasłony. Gdy Eli już wracał do domu czekała go miła niespodzianka. Szła tędy tego przyjaciółka Daniela, w której kiedyś się zakochał. -Cześć Eli! -Dani? Miło cię widzieć!- krzyknął. Podbiegł do niej i ją przytulił. W tym samym czasie z domu wyszła Trixie, która miała iść do sklepu. Dziewczyna zauważyła całe zdarzenie. -Eli...Jak ty mogłeś mi to zrobić. Dopiero co się pogodziliśmy po tamtej kłótni rano, a ty się przytulasz z jakąś inną dziewczyną. Mam cię dość Eli. Obiecałeś mi , że mnie nie zranić. Coraz bardziej zastanawiam się czy nas związek przetrwa.- powiedziała i wbiegła do domu ze łzami w oczach. -Co to była za dziewczyna? -Trixie, moja dziewczyna. -Szkoda,ale skoro ona może z tobą zerwać to myślałam, że ty i ja może.... -Może co? -Może spróbowalibyśmy razem być, co? -To miłe, ale ja kocham Trixie. Tylko ona się dla mnie liczy, ona i mama. Wybacz. Kiedyś bym się zgodził, ale nie. -Szkoda. Żegnaj. W tym samym czasie w domu... Do domu wbiegła zapłakana Trixie. -Trixie, słonko, co się stało?- zapytała Angie. -Bo ja wychodziłam i Eli i jakaś dziewczyna. Bo oni się przytulali!- powiedziała i przytuliła się mocno do kobiety. -Nie płacz Trixie. To pewnie była jakaś znajoma, której dawno nie widział.Idź teraz do pokoju i przestań płakać. Ja z nim to wyjaśnię. -Dzięki, jesteś wspaniała.-powiedziała Trixie i poszła. Po minucie do domu wbiegł Eli. -Mamo, gdzie jest Trixie. Muszę jej to wytłumaczyć. -Ona nie chce teraz z tobą rozmawiać.Ale ja tak. Posłuchaj Eli, ty sam sobie szkodzisz. Nagle kłócisz się z nią, potem przepraszasz, a następnie przytulasz się z inną. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ona cię zostawi. Eli, ona ciągle cierpi . Zamiast jej dokładać, powinieneś ją przytulić i jej pomóc, a nie ciągle muszę ci pomagać.Masz prawie 16 lat. Musisz sam rozwiązywać takie sytuacje. -Ale ja się staram mamo. To ona ciągle myśli, że kocham inną. -Bo traci do ciebie zaufanie. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż przestaniecie być razem. Wymyśl coś. Musisz zdobyć jej serce na nowo. -Ale co mam zrobić? -Tym razem ci nie pomogę, sam to musisz zrobić. Rozdział VI Eli unikał Trixie. Nie chciał jej spojrzeć w oczy i myśleć, że nic się nie stało. Jego mama zauważyła, że Trixie za nim tęskni, że najchętniej by go teraz przytuliła. Czuła, że dziewczyna nie była już zła i wybaczyła mu. Niestety, on jej unikał. -Eli, spójrz na Trixie. -Nie chcę. Nie zasługuję na to. Za bardzo ją skrzywdziłem. -Wiem, ale widziałam w jej oczach, ze tęskni za tobą.Porozmawiaj z nią. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. -No sam nie wiem. -To jest proste. -Dla ciebie mamo. Ja nie wiem co robić.Mamo, gdybyś była na miejscu Trix to co musiałbym zrobić, abyś mi wybaczyła? -Hm. Niech pomyślę... już wiem. Pójdź do kwiaciarni i kup jej róże. -Jaki kolor? -Najlepiej czerwone, napisz jej słodki list i przyczep do bukietu. Poczekasz z godzinę albo i mniej i jak wyjdzie z pokoju leć z nią gadać. Mówię ci, to działa. Tak samo było ze mną i twoim ojcem. Kłótnie w związku są normalne. Z biegiem czasu się pogodzicie i będziecie razem aż do śmierci. -Dzięki mamo. -powiedział i zaczął wszystko szykować. Kupił kwiaty i napisał list. Zrobił wszystko co powiedziała mu mama. Chwilę później do pokoju weszła Trixie i zobaczyła kwiaty z listem. Była zdziwiona. Wzięła go do ręki i zaczęła czytać.( tu powinniście włączyć piosenkę http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,lodovica_comello,universo__in_italiano_.html :::::::::: Droga Trixie. Tęsknię za Tobą, Kochanie, jak zawsze, lecz dziś jest mi szczególnie ciężko, gdyż w szumie oceanu usłyszałem pieśń o naszym życiu. Pisząc ten list czuję Twoją obecność i zapach dzikich kwiatów, który zawsze mi o Tobie przypominał. Lecz teraz nie sprawia mi on radości. W nocy, kiedy leżę samotnie, wołam Cię i kiedy ból wydaje mi się już nie do zniesienia, zjawiasz się jakimś cudem. Ostatniej nocy, we śnie widziałem Cię na molo. Wiatr rozwiewał Twoje ognisto-rude włosy, a promienie zachodzącego słońca odbijały się w Twoich oczach. Stałaś oparta o balustradę i wyglądałaś tak pięknie, że chwilę stałem oszołomiony. Powoli zacząłem iść w Twoim kierunku i kiedy się wreszcie odwróciłaś, zauważyłem, że byli jeszcze inni mężczyźni obserwujący Cię. – Znasz ją??- spytał jeden z nich zazdrosnym szeptem. A Ty właśnie wtedy uśmiechnęłaś się do mnie, więc odpowiedziałem: -Znam ją. Znam ją lepiej niż własne serce. Podszedłem do Ciebie i delikatnie musnąłem dłonią Twój policzek, a ty przytuliłaś twarz do mojej ręki i zamknęłaś oczy. W takich chwilach dokładnie wiedziałem jaki jest cel mojego życia. Żyłem, by Cię kochać, tulić w ramionach i opiekować się Tobą. Żyłem, by uczyć się od Ciebie i być przez Ciebie kochany.Czuję pustkę w duszy, nie mogąc trzymać Cię za rękę. Moje poszukiwanie Ciebie jest niekończącą się pogonią skazaną na przegraną. W chwili, gdy Cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem widziałem w Tobie normalną dziewczynę. W miarę upływu czasu moje poglądy na Twój temat zaczęły się zmieniać. W tej chwili jesteś w moim życiu osobą wyjątkową, jesteś kimś, dla kogo warto żyć. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć, cały dzień mam przed oczyma Twoją twarz. Kiedy mijamy się chciałbym do Ciebie podejść i porozmawiać, ale jakoś mi nigdy nie wychodzi. Nie wiem czy jestem aż tak nieśmiały, czy brakuje mi odwagi, ale widocznie taka już moja natura. Ja chciałbym te chwile spędzić z tobą, chociażby jedną. W porównaniu z innymi dziewczynami wyróżniasz się nie tylko nieprzeciętną urodą, ale także sposobem bycia. Wiem, że to co pisze może wydać Ci się trochę dziwne, możesz zastanawiać się dlaczego ten facet nie może powiedzieć mi tego prosto w twarz, lecz zrozum, że w wyznanie tak pięknej osobie jaką jesteś nie jest wcale takie proste. Trudno jest mi w tej chwili cokolwiek wymyślić. Zrozumiałem, że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Jesteś piękna,urocza,wzruszająca, ekscytująca, fascynująca, pasjonująca, zadziwiająca, zagadkowa, niewiarygodna, zabawna, czarująca, porywająca, droga, niepowtarzalna, nieporównywalna ... Bez Ciebie moje życie jest puste. Często łapię się na tym, że szukam w tłumie twojej twarzy, choć wiem, że to nie ma sensu. Kiedyś rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się z nami stanie, jeśli los nas rozdzieli. Złożyłem Ci przysięgę. Przyrzekłem, że jeśli zdarzy się coś,co przeszkodzi nam w byciu razem, to znajdę sobie kogoś. Niestety nie mogę dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Przykro mi, Najukochańsza, ale nikt mi Ciebie nie zastąpi. Ty i tylko Ty byłaś moim jedynym pragnieniem i teraz, kiedy odeszłaś nie chcę nikogo innego. Na tym świecie, który z rzadka tylko rozumiem, wieją czasem wichry przeznaczenia, wtedy, gdy najmniej się ich spodziewamy. Czasem uderzają z furią huraganu, czasem lekko tylko muskają policzek. Ale nie można się im opierać, ponieważ często niosą ze sobą naszą przyszłość, wobec której nie możemy pozostać obojętni. Ty, Ukochana, jesteś takim wiatrem, który niespodziewanie porwał mnie z siłą jakiej istnienia nawet nie podejrzewałem. Ty jesteś moim przeznaczeniem. Wiem, że nie jestem idealny. Popełniłem więcej błędów w ostatnich miesiącach, niż niektórzy w całym swoim życiu, Co dzień budzę się z uczuciem pustki i osamotnienia. Sen wcale nie przynosi mi ukojenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem zmęczony samotnością. Trixie, kocham Cię i zawsze będę kochał. Jesteś mi zbyt bliska, abym mógł pozwolić Ci odejść. Choć nadal rozpaczam nad tym, co na zawsze straciliśmy, jestem wdzięczny losowi za wszystkie chwile spędzone z Tobą, choć były tak krótkie. Na początku myślałem, że stanąłem na Twojej drodze życia, by ulżyć Ci w cierpieniu, ale teraz, po upływie kilku miesięcy, wiem, że było całkiem na odwrót.Paradoksalnie, chociaż bardzo tęsknię za Tobą i za tym co było, to jednocześnie tylko dzięki Tobie nie boję się przyszłości. Pokochałaś mnie i nauczyłaś, że można żyć dalej, choćby ból i smutek wydawał się nie do zniesienia. Zrozumiałem, że jesteś dla mnie życiem! Twój Ukochany Eli. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła płakać. Nie były to łzy smutku tylko szczęścia. Jeszcze nikt nie zrobił czegoś takiego dla niej.Wybiegła z pokoju i chciała znaleźć Eli'a. Gdy tylko go znalazła w salonie od rzuciła się na niego i pocałowała w usta.Eli wiedział, że przeczytała list i że mu wybaczyła. -Eli, to było piękne.Jeszcze nikt czegoś takiego dla mnie nie napisał. Kocham cię! -Ja ciebie też. Ta dziewczyna nic dla mnie nie znaczy, to tylko przyjaciółka. Najważniejsza jesteś ty i mama. -Wiem. Tym razem naprawdę , obiecaj mi, że nic takiego nie zrobisz, a jeśli zrobisz to cię zatłukę, jasne? -Jak słońce.-powiedział i ponownie ją pocałował. List jest z neta. Ta pierwsza połowa do zdania Moje poszukiwanie Ciebie... jest listem dziewczyny do chłopaka . Poprawiłam to, ale jeśli będzie błąd to przepraszam.'''http://www.sciaga.pl/tekst/56202-57-list_milosny '''link do całego listu. Rozdział VII Eli i Trixie znowu byli szczęśliwą parą. Tym razem spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu. Śmiali się , oglądali różne filmy i robili więcej rzeczy. Był ranek. Para siedziała w łóżku w piżamach. -Eli? -Tak skarbie?- zapytał głaszcząc jej policzek. Według niego bez makijażu wyglądała uroczo. Bardzo ją kochał i dla niego zawsze była ładna. -Jak myślisz, co chłopacy teraz robią? -Też właśnie o tym myślałem. Może chciałabyś pójść ze mną do kina? -Taka jakby randka? -Tak. To co, pójdziesz? -Tobie nie potrafię powiedzieć "nie". -Świetnie. Ale może pójdziemy wieczorem, co o tym myślisz? -Dobrze. Za dnia nie chce mi się iść.-powiedziała ziewając. -Hehe. Dobra, ja idę na dół. Ty jeszcze śpij. -Jak chcesz.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wieczorem ( 21.00) Para szykowała się do wyjścia. Chłopak mieszkał na wybrzeżach miasta. Miał wszędzie blisko. -To jak Trix, idziemy?- krzyknął do niej w korytarza. Dziewczyna jeszcze się szykowała. -Już idę, poczekaj chwilę!- chłopak uśmiechnął się i przewrócił oczami. Po chwili dziewczyna schodziła po schodach.Eli był zdumiony. Miała na sobie dżinsy,bluzkę na ramiączkach,krótką katanę i wysokie buty na obcasie. Do tego dość długie loki ,a usta miała pomalowane szminką o słodkim odcieniu różu. -Wow , Trixie. Wyglądasz bosko. Nie wiem czym sobie zasłużyłem na taką wspaniałą dziewczynę.-powiedział i złapał ją jedną ręką wokół talii i pociągnął ją do siebie. -Idziemy? -Dla ciebie wszystko.- powiedział. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się gdy ten otworzył jej drzwi. Eli złapał ją za rękę i poszli w kierunku miasta. Chłopak postanowił, że pójdą na ulubiony film Trixie, film katastroficzny. Sam bardzo je lubił. Walczenie z żywiołem było bardzo ciekawe. Po dotarciu na miejsce zamówili popcorn i ruszyli w kierunku sali. Po dwóch godzinach oglądania chcieli jeszcze. Film " Zapowiedź" bardzo im się podobał. Randka wyszła super, ale zaczął padać deszcz. Para szybko szła do domu.Eli postanowił schować ją pod swoją kurtką, aby nie zmokła i nie była chora. Trixie na chwilę zatrzymała się przed domem. -Trixie, chodźmy do środka. -Nie chcę Eli. -Czemu? -Bo wejdziemy i pójdziemy spać. Rano się obudzimy i znowu będziemy robić to samo. To już mnie nudzi Eli. Tęsknię za tamtymi przygodami. -Spokojnie Trix. Będzie dobrze.- powiedział i podszedł do niej. -Nie sądzę. Posłuchaj Eli, mam tego dość. Rozumiesz? Dość!- Eli podszedł do niej tym razem bardzo blisko. -Zaufaj mi Trixie. Będzie dobrze.- powiedział i pocałował ją. Taki pocałunek w deszczu był dla nich idealnym końcem randki. Po chwili weszli do domu i wieczór minął im tak jak zawsze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach